otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Gonna One of those Nights
June 27th, 6:15 PM Wildomar, Vera Household AM Omniance: Luana: She's been staring out the back sliding door for the last fifteen minutes as she mutters things to herself. Lucas: He's dressed up for their new job, sitting on the couch watching TV. Every channel is the local news talking about he storm. Storm must be pretty bad... Clara: You're not still going are you? She walks into the room from upstairs, she's wearing her pajamas, making obvious that she cancelled any plans she might've had. There's flash flood warnings on half the roads to Temecula. AM Arbi: Yuri: He's sitting across from his brother watching the video feed of how bad the storm the has gotten. I know it looks bad but skipping the first day of work might get us... fired. AM Omniance: Clara: She looks at him with irritation. Going to the first day of work might get you killed! AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks up and scratches his chin a bit, thinking. That's a fair point but if I'm not going... that means you can't make us work at Jack in the Box over the summer because you got us fired from our first job. AM Omniance: Clara: She just stares at him. Wind, Rain, or even Snow, you're getting a job this Summer. AM Arbi: Yuri: He stands up and shrugs, walking to the frontdoor. You heard the lady, Lucas. AM Omniance: Clara: She looks worried. Hey- Lucas: We'll probably get a bonus for showing up in this weather. He's walking up to the front door, grabbing his keys. Clara: You're not leaving the house! Lucas: Well we're not working at Jack in the Box. He looks at her. Clara: ...You're not sitting around all summer. Lucas: Alright then, we're off to make money. He pulls out his keys and opens the front door, walking out. AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks through the crack in the door at his mom as he slowly closes it. Bye forever... AM Omniance: Clara: HEY DON'T SAY THAT! She runs to the door and opens it, looking out at them. Lucas: He walks out into the rain towards the jeep. I don't see what the big deal is, it's just a storm. He opens the driver's side and gets in. AM Arbi: Yuri: He walks up to the other side of the jeep and gets in, quickly closing the door so the inside doesn't get wet. AM Omniance: Lucas: He starts the car. Didn't want to be cooped up with mom and the High Priestess all night anyway. He looks back as he backs the jeep out of the driveway. AM | Edited 12:31:18 AM Arbi: Yuri: He nods. Yeah... And gives a slight wave goodbye his mom as they back out and drive off towards Temecula. AM Omniance: Lucas: He's squinting at the road. It's actually really hard to see in this rain... He takes a deep breath, thinking this might've been a terrible idea. Well no turning back now. I'd rather die than work at Jack in the Box anyway. He speeds up a little. AM Arbi: Yuri: He leans up in his chair a bit, seeing a car crash on the road up ahead. AM Omniance: Lucas: He slows down to go around the crash and to see if someone is hurt. ...That's the third crash we've seen today. He looks out the window at the nearby car. ...Maybe we should go back...? AM Arbi: Yuri: After they pass the car wrecks he goes back to looking forward like nothing happened. Just use the high beams... AM Omniance: Lucas: High beams engaged. The brights shine into the darkness. They don't really give much visual range, but at least people will see them coming. I drove almost six thousand miles through desert, swamps, forests, mountains and plains. A little rain is nothing... AM | Edited 12:42:30 AM Omniance: About thirty minutes later... AM Omniance: Lucas: They've just ran into the museum. Lucas is holding his leather jack over him so his hair doesn't get messed up. We made it. He sighs in relief. AM | Edited 12:46:28 AM Arbi: Yuri: He turns on his flashlight and raises it up, shining it around the museum as he looks around the dark building. We might have to split up... AM Omniance: Lucas: Veronica said she'd be here to tell us what we need to do. He turns and walks towards the stairs to her office. AM Arbi: Yuri: He nods and starts walking towards her office. AM | Edited 12:48:44 AM Omniance: As they get to the end of the hall and go into the waiting room in front of Veronica's office they see Sylvia. Sylvia: ...You're here? She looks up from her desk, there's candles scattered around it and the glasses they retrieved from Louisiana are sitting in front of here. AM Arbi: Yuri: We're working security tonight. He looks towards the closed office door. Is... Vicky here? AM | Edited 12:51:45 AM Omniance: Sylvia: She didn't think you'd show up in this storm so she went home. I was going to call and tell you two not to come in, but the phone lines are down and the power is out. She leans back in her chair. AM Arbi: Yuri: It's really dark out there right now. Wouldn't now be the best time for someone to try and rob a museum full of glasses and soda cans? AM Omniance: Sylvia: She rolls her eyes. These Objects aren't simple junk. She crosses her arms over her chest. ...But yes. Someone might try to rob the place, which is why Veronica left me here for tonight. Lucas: Well now you have company. AM Arbi: Yuri: Where do you want us? AM Omniance: Sylvia: She stands up. The museum isn't too big, but there's a lot of blind spots. She grabs a key ring with three keys from out of her desk and walks passed them and into the hall. She leads them to a door and opens it with the key, it's not the mundane history museum on the other side, but the place with all the random junk in display. It leads out to a large balcony that surrounds the interior perimeter of the museum. Yuri and Lucas saw it before the last few times they were here but didn't realize it was actually a place they could walk around on, from below it just looks like decoration or something. This balcony lets you look down over the entire floor space, but the displays will block your line of sight. She motions down into the darkness. As will this terrifying unnatural darkness. She shakes her head. Basically you two will spend most of your time up here to keep a bird's eye view of the place. Every hour or so one of you should walk down through the displays to make sure everything looks good, while the other stands up here and keeps an eye on the other. She pulls two keys off of the key rings. I hope you're fine working graveyard shifts, because the hours Veronica had for you two was seven PM to two AM. She holds the keys out to them. AM Arbi: Yuri: He takes both keys and gives one to his brother. Yeah, we're fine with the hours. AM Omniance: Lucas: Sleep in during summer anyway. He smirks. Sylvia: The keys are the Curator's keys. They can open any door in the museum, and can allow you to enter the Object storage floorspace, or the normal museum at will. Under no circumstances are you to lose those keys. Understand? If in any situation you would lose the key, use your... Power or whatever, to destroy it. Those keys in the wrong hands... Just don't lose them. At the end of your shift you hand the keys back to me or Veronica, personally. Don't leave them lying around. Don't take them home with you. AM Arbi: Yuri: Which door leads to the junk? AM Omniance: Sylvia: There's no door. You just think of which version of the museum you want to go to, and the key will open the path to that version. Lucas: So are the keys Objects? Sylvia: Technically no. She holds up the key ring. This is the object. Any key put onto this key ring gains the abilities those keys have. I can go into greater detail about the objects you'll be guarding, if you want. AM | Edited 1:14:14 AM Arbi: Yuri: No thanks... I think we got it. AM Omniance: Sylvia: Alright. I'll be giving you a packet with information on the Objects when you leave here in the morning regardless. She pulls out two walky-talkies. Keep them on 467.6888 frequency. I have one in my office, if you need any help, or have any concerns, questions, whatever... Anyway I'll leave you two to it. She turns and walks back through the door. AM Arbi: Yuri: He checks to see if the walkie talkie is on the right frequency before using it. Roger, Roger. What's our vector, Vicky? He waits to see if Sylvia says anything. AM Omniance: Sylvia: Tower's radio clearance, over. She sounds amused. AM Arbi: Yuri: He smiles and straps the walkie talkie to his belt. Walkie talkies are working. AM Omniance: Lucas: He sits down on the edge of the balcony under the railing. So the long vigil begins. There's an ominous flash of lightning, followed by a rumbling thunder a moment later. AM Arbi: Yuri: He rests his arms on the railing and looks down at the museum. Do you think anyone's actually gonna try and rob this place? AM | Edited 1:30:13 AM Omniance: Lucas: I doubt it. He puts his walkie talkie in his jacket pocket and the key Sylvia gave him on his keyring. The storm is too intense. AM Arbi: Meanwhile... AM | Edited 2:06:10 AM Arbi: Naomi: She's standing infront of Mandy Lane's bed, tending to her stitches with a strange herbal medicine and checking her vitals. She has short dark brown hair that goes down to her neck and is wearing white clothing that resembles a nurse but appears to be made for a religious order. She turns around and picks up a clipboard, writing down a few things before heading out of the room. Alexe: He's downstairs in one of the livings rooms of the Dark Paradise Mansion. He's been speaking to Ezekiel and Leo, giving them explanations of who they are and why they're helping them. He's already told them their organization is known as La Paloma and that the reason they've never heard of them is because many of the members are normal people and that the order prefers to stay secret to much of the world. Your friends have suffered greatly at the hands of the Dark Paradise cultist but you must understand that we cannot risk taking them to a hospital in these dark times. Naomi: She heads downstairs and walks over to the group in the living room, she's hugging the clipboard to her chest and waiting to speak so she doesn't sound rude. She whispers something to Alexe after a moment. Alexe: He nods and looks back at the two. Naomi has just informed me that all of your friends are in stable condition. AM Omniance: Ezekiel: He looks a bit relieved. ...Thanks... I... Well I'm not sure what would've happened to them if you didn't show up. He looks at Leo, who is sitting a few feet away on an old couch. Leo hasn't been responsive at all since he saw Leena. Ezekiel looks back at Alexe. ...How did you know where to find us? AM Arbi: Alexe: It was no easy task. This dark storm is being used to hide much of the evil in Wildomar, Lake Elsinore and the surrounding cities. He motions to her, she's been standing in the doorway this whole time. You may thank Maggie for helping us locate all of you, without her help we may have never found this place. AM Omniance: Leo: He looks at her, not having been paying any attention before. ...Maggie? Ezekiel: He looks over at her, he's seen her a few times in school, but doesn't actually know her. Maggie: She walks into view a bit more. H-hey. She wipes her cheek a little. She obviously been crying. Leo: You're part of this group? Maggie: She nods slowly. ...Recent... Recent member... Heh... She looks to the side. AM Arbi: Alexe: Maggie has also assisted us in the recovery of your friends. Your friend Isaac lost quite a lot of blood, her gifts allowed her to heal him of his wounds before it was too late. AM | Edited 2:33:42 AM Omniance: Leo: ...Gifts? Maggie: She looks nervous. ...It's ...It's a long story. Ezekiel: He looks to Alexe, So what do we do now? AM Arbi: Alexe: Stay and rest for the night. We will arrange to have all of you safely transported back to your homes in the morning. AM Omniance: Ezekiel: ...Well I guess with this storm we really don't have a choice... He walks over to one of the couches and sits down. ...My parents are gonna kill me... AM | Edited 2:45:37 AM Arbi: Alexe: I'll leave you to speak among yourselves. He stands up. If you have anymore questions don't be afraid to ask me. He leaves into the hallway. AM Omniance: Maggie: She sits down near Leo. Sorry I didn't... I didn't get here sooner... The storm... And... Leo: It's not your fault Maggie... The power goes out as a flash of lightning fills the room. Ezekiel: ...This is gonna to be one of those nights... He pulls his bat closer to him. AM Omniance: Meanwhile... AM Omniance: Lucas: He's doing a walk through of the museum floor space, looking at the junk set on small pedestals or floating in glass containers. He's talking on his walkie talkie to Yuri, who is watching over him. What do you think this paper clip does? AM Arbi: Yuri: He takes another quick look around before raising his walkie talkie and pressing the button to talk. I think it holds papers together. AM Omniance: Lucas: Pfft, you've got no imagination. Sylvia: Her voice comes over the walkies. It sublimates titanium. AM Arbi: Yuri: He squints his eyes, unsure of what sublimate means. AM | Edited 2:59:30 AM Omniance: Lucas: Well that sounds nifty. He doesn't know what it means either. What about this... Pack of cigarettes? Hey am I allowed to smoke in here? Sylvia: The pack of cigarettes conjure a localized wind storm while smoked, the pack itself makes whoever you're looking at feel like they're up-side-down while you're touching it. And no, you're not allowed to smoke in here. Lucas: He sighs and turns to keep walking through the displays. As Yuri is watching his brother walk through the dark museum, with only the small flashlight showing where he is, there's a flash of lightning and he sees something move through the darkness the next aisle over. AM Arbi: Yuri: He walks to the other side of the balcony to try and get a better look down one of the aisles. He raises his walkie talkie again. I think I saw something... AM Omniance: Lucas: Saw something? Where? AM Arbi: Yuri: The next aisle over, to your right. He watches for where he walks. Your other right. AM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs and turns around, walking in the next aisle. What did you see? He shines the light around, seeing nothing but junk. AM Arbi: Yuri: It might of been an animal... or an intruder. He shines his light down from the balcony, trying to help Lucas find whatever it is he saw. AM Omniance: Lucas: With our luck it's another damn demon. You don't see it anymore? There's another flash of lightning and Yuri sees a black creature slowly crawling over the floor up behind Lucas. AM Arbi: Yuri: His squints his eyes. What the... His quickly raises the walkie talkie and fumbles it, dropping it over the railing. Shit! He calls out to his brother. It's behind you! AM Omniance: Lucas: He turns and shines the light behind him. There's nothing there. He looks up at his brother. Real funny. AM Arbi: Yuri: I'm not fucking around! I really did see something behind you! AM Omniance: Lucas: Well where is it then? He turns and shines his light around. Walkie Talkie: Lucas's voice comes over his own walkie talkie. ...Real... Fun... Ny... Lucas: He looks back up at Yuri. Knock it off already! AM Arbi: As Lucas looks back up at Yuri he remembers he dropped his walkie talkie a minute ago. AM Omniance: Walkie Talkie: ...Knock it... Off... Alreaaaaaaaaaaa... Lucas: He narrows his eyes and looks around in the darkness. Sylvia: What is that? Is that one of you? Lucas: No. There's something here. Sylvia: What is it? Walkie Talkie: ...Whaaat... Issssss... Lucas: We don't know. Sylvia: She sounds a bit unnerved. I'm coming out. AM Arbi: Yuri: He stays and keeps a look out from the balcony, afraid that if he leaves something might sneak up on his brother. AM Omniance: Sylvia: She walks out onto the balcony, walking over near to Yuri as she looks down. What the hell is going on? Walkie Talkie: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat... Is... The hell... Sylvia: She looks at her walkie talkie. Lucas: His voice comes over the Walkie. This better not be one of you, so help me... AM Arbi: Yuri: I dropped my walkie talkie down there. He looks down at the first floor trying to find where it is. Whoever broke in probably grabbed it and is trying to mess with us... AM Omniance: Sylvia: She tries to think of how to handle the situation. Alright. I'll stay up here. Yuri, head down there and help your brother find whatever it is that's in here with us. She pulls out a pen and clicks it against the balcony railing. AM Arbi: Yuri: He nods and quickly runs back through the door, heading downstairs. AM Omniance: Sylvia: She holds up her walkie. I don't see anything Lucas. Keep your eyes open. Lucas: Don't have to tell me... Walkie Talkie: ...Tell... Hell... Isssss... AM Arbi: Yuri: He walks out onto the first floor and looks around, raising his flashlight and making his way to his brother. Nothing on this side... AM Omniance: Lucas: I don't see anything either. Walkie Talkie: I... Sssee... It... AM Arbi: Yuri: He squints his eyes when he hears the voice again from Lucas' walkie talkie. He gets an idea and turns off his flashlight, becoming invisible as he slowly walks around. AM Omniance: Lucas: Why doesn't this building have a generator? Sylvia: It's a museum, not a hospital. Lucas: A museum full of objects that subliminalize titanium and other weird shit. Sylvia: Sublimate, and we're not made of money. Veronica funds as much as she can, but it's just a museum. The city only gives us so much to do with. Lucas: ...Well keep it in mind. Walkie Talkie: Miiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnd... Yuri hears the voice coming from neaby. AM Arbi: Yuri: He walks in the direction of the voice, the darkness muffling his footsteps and keeping his invisibility perfect as he approaches the source. AM Omniance: As he gets closer he sees a humanoid creature bent over. It's difficult to see what it's doing as it's still very dark and the creature looks like it's wearing heavy black clothing. Sylvia: I still don't see anything. Walkie Talkie: Seeeeeeeeee... It... I sssssssssstilllllll... Seeeeeeeeeee... The creature shutters and moves strangely, beginning to crawl towards Lucas, who is about ten yards away. As it crawls a third arm extends from its clothing, so that it's crawling on fours, but still holding the walkie talkie to what must be its face. AM Arbi: Yuri: His eyes widen and walks faster before he runs out of his invisibility and jumps down on the three armed man while he's crawling. I got'em! AM Omniance: Lucas: He turns and looks at his brother. The creature seems to jitter and shift under Yuri as it moves and a fist bursts from its back and knocks Yuri off of it. Sylvia: Her voice is heard from the balcony. I'm coming down! Lucas: He runs up and kicks the creature in the side. It heaves before a leg kicks out from the cloak and knocks his feet out from under him. AM | Edited 3:47:00 AM Arbi: Yuri: He gets back up and rubs his chest a bit, where he was punched, before turning invisible again. AM Omniance: Creature: It leaps onto Lucas and the front of its clothing opens up into a mass of teeth. I ssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.... Lucas: His chest and throat glow in the darkness, and as the creature moves to bite him he breaths a stream of flames out into it. Creature: It gurgles loudly, and leaps off of Lucas, it's clothing set alight. AM | Edited 3:51:17 AM Arbi: Yuri: He raises a black chain out of the darkness and swings down the sharp end of the hook into the back of the monster's head as it backs away. AM Omniance: Creature: It hisses and three twisted arms race out of its cloak and grab onto the chain, trying to pull it out. Lucas: He gets up, wiping his mouth. Sylvia: She runs up near Lucas. Restrain it if you can! AM Arbi: Yuri: It's on fire! He looks back at Sylvia like she's an idiot. AM Omniance: Sylvia: With the chains! Can't you make more! Lucas: Just kill it! Sylvia: If we kill it we won't know what it is! Creature: It rips the clothing off and throws it to the ground, revealing its vaguely lit form. It looks like a mass of people that have been fused together into one creature. Screaming faces and twisted arms seem to push outwards from its lithe form before being pulled back into its body, as it struggles to rip the chain from the back of its faceless, bald, head. AM | Edited 4:02:02 AM Arbi: Yuri: He grabs the chain and yanks it hard so the creature stumbles back into one of the glass cases, shattering it and causing one of the objects to fall on the floor. AM Omniance: Sylvia: Be careful with that! Lucas: I'm killing it. Sylvia: Wait! She runs over and grabs the object and then moves out of the way. Burn the hell out of it! Lucas: He takes a deep breath and then breaths out a stream of shrieking flames onto the creature. Creature: It gurgles and pops, squirming in agony as its twisted hideous form is incinerated. It's struggling finally rips itself free of Yuri's chain and it squirms, running on all fours away from them, crashing through several more of the displays, before leaping through a window and out into the storm. AM Arbi: Yuri: He laughs a bit as the three of them watch the creature escape, breaking a window in the process. This is like the time you killed that guy at the party. AM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at his brother and sighs. Sylvia: ...Great. She unclicks her pen. Now it's probably going to come back. AM Arbi: Yuri: What was that thing? AM Omniance: Lucas: He shakes his head. Sylvia: That's what I wanted to know. She makes her way towards the window. Help me board this up, there's some planks in the... Nevermind. She changes direction. I'll get them. She turns on her flashlight and walks away. AM Arbi: Yuri: He raises his hand and slowly shakes as he remembers something. Didn't that thing Odie killed back in Nevada have a lot of arms too? AM Omniance: Lucas: ...If Odie can kill it, guess we don't have much to worry about... He raises an eye at his brother. But I might not sleep well for a few nights... AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back towards the broken window and sighs. I thought some guys wearing masks were gonna try and rob this place... wasn't expecting a monster. AM Omniance: Sylvia: They can hear here pulling a cart as she walks back into the floor space. You two board up the window. I have to see if anything was stolen, and find out how it got in here... AM Arbi: Yuri: He sighs again and grabs a few boards with his brother.